Home in the Shadows and Darkness
by RheaShetty
Summary: Cameron Ann Morgan is the best at what she does. And what does she do you ask. She disappears, like a chameleon. No one can find her unless she wants to be found... which is rare. But when Gallagher has an exchange with Blackthorne, she meets him. Her heart takes control and she can't seem to hide from him. The shadows are her world. And he lights up her world, leaving her visible.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions and Missions

Chapter 1: Missions and Introductions

I knocked on his door and, as expected, he opened it. By then though, I was gone. Technically speaking, of course. I mean I wasn't really gone, just to him. Or, more specifically, his eyes. I needed information. The type of information that you don't get by knocking on someone's door and asking them. Or the type you get digging through garbage cans in public areas. Don't Ask. So, I just blended. That is what Chameleon's do isn't it? They disappear right before your eyes. Which is the reason I got my codename, 'The Chameleon' and other… names.

I am envied around the spy world. As 'The Chameleon', though, not as Cameron Ann Morgan a.k.a Cammie. I mean I am the best at what I do, and I am only fifteen years old. I mean, I am up there past the experienced, old people. It is most definitely though, I must point out, not my fault at all that I am the best pavement artist out there. At least that is what the CIA database says. Of course, you wouldn't know that unless you have Level Fifteen clearance. And, since the CIA still refuses to give me a clearance Level above a ten, the only way for me to figure out what it said was by having my best friend Liz hack her way to my file.

Yes, Elizabeth Sutton is the one and only 'Bookworm'. I mean she is literally the smartest person I have ever met. Example. Our school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women, has, the one and only, Liz set up their security walls. Because everybody knows that they are unable to be penetrated by anyone with and IQ under 193. Okay… maybe I'm exaggerating a little. So, let's go with anything under a 170… no… 179. There that is probably a safe guess.

Okay, so before you start wondering why a school for rich, snobby, schoolgirls needs such a heavily protected database, let me clear it up for you. So we aren't all lies. I mean, Gallagher Academy is an all-girls school, and we are most definitely exceptional. But we are kinda…. *cough*… spies. But really, you should've figured that out up there in the first paragraph. Because really, I was talking about codenames, and the CIA, and stuff. So if you didn't, like, realize it up there, then you are in for a lot of surprises.

Anyways, back to the task at hand. I slipped into his office as he looked in the other direction. Two steps into the room and I immediately found myself unconsciously blending in with the shadow created by a large bookcase, and, I was lucky I did. Before I could take another step I heard the door close. I started making my way out of the shadow on the opposite end of the room. I stopped myself immediately when I saw her step out of nowhere. She hadn't seen me so I crouched down low. What was she doing here!


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises and Memories

Chapter 2: Surprises and Memories

Abby! No, I was wrong. I had to be. I shimmied on my stomach to the edge of the shadow to get a closer look. Oh my god! It was her. Why the fuck was aunt Abby here, in Joe Solomon's office. God dammit! All these things were running through my head until I was pulled out of my daze by aunt Abby's voice. I held in the breath I was just taking. Did she see me?!

"Who was it?" she asked my CoveOps teacher. I slowly let out my breath. Neither of them had seen me. At least, they weren't letting on that they knew I was here.

"Probably just Cammie and her friends pranking us. Next time I'll throw a smoke bomb out there." he said while smiling at my aunt. She was smiling back. Aww! Puppy love. I smiled. I suddenly remembered what Joe said. My smile widened. He was right about one thing. It was me. Except, I wasn't here with my friends or pulling a prank. I was here to get the folder. The folder I had seen Mr. Solomon receive from my mother the day I was in her office for our weekly Sunday dinner. They acted like it was nothing. Like it was just another outline being approved for a CoveOps mission, but I could see it in his eyes. The worry and fear, usually masked so well. As much as I loved the fact that I had outsmarted him, it disappointed me that my godfather was getting sloppy.

Okay, so you guys are probably really confused right about now. I mean I was talking about my CoveOps teacher, Mr. Solomon, and now I was suddenly talking about my godfather. So, let me clear this up for you right here, right now. Joe Solomon a.k.a Mr. Solomon is my godfather. I don't know how or why but he and my father, Matthew Morgan, were best friends as kids. They stayed best friends throughout the years. Until… that day. The day we got the call.

When I was around eight years old my mom got a call from the director, of the CIA, saying that the mission my dad had been sent on was being revoked. Due to the fact that… my dad… was missing. That was the day my dad was declared MIA. After that day, Joe has been my father figure… the man in the house. We grew closer through every mission, and argument. I was allowed to call him Joe and hug him, but only outside of class. According to him, it wouldn't be 'professional.'

I slinked back into the far corner off the shadow. Thinking. I remember how whenever I asked my mom for the full story of my dad's disappearance she would smile sadly and her eyes would glaze over. Then, she would repeat the story she told me over and over again. I could feel it, her emotion, and I knew it was real. But the story, there was something wrong about it. Maybe it was the fact that it seemed too rehearsed, that it was exactly the same every single time she told it or that she wasn't able to tell me the details of the mission he was on because it was 'classified', even though the case had been shut down. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Though I had my suspicions, I believed the story. Because the emotions my mom had were not fake, and I knew that my dad went MIA, there was just something more behind it. I felt a tear slowly make its way down my eyes and drop over the curve of my top lip. I quickly wiped it away. I had work to do.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I was just wondering if any of you guys had suggestions. I think I have enough ideas to get through Chapter: 5, but all ideas are welcomed. Also, I feel like certain words repeatedly. If you see any of those words and they bug you just put it in a review. It will be greatly appreciated. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow, around 1:00. I am already done with it, I just don't want to upload too many chapters in one day. Chapter 3 is called **_**Caught and Saved.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Hopes with Secrets

**Hey guys! So, I changed the name of chapter 3 from what I told you guys it was going to be. The title I gave matched what was going to be in my chapter 3 content, but, I cut it off short because it would have been too long. In my opinion. Sorry!**

** -RheaS.**

Chapter 3: Hope with Secrets

I watched as aunt Abby walked up to Joe. They stared into each other's eyes for a while. As much as I loved watching them 'bond' I really needed to get to that file. Now! Finally, after approximately 2 minutes and 13.68 seconds Abby spoke. But every word she said raised my suspicions.

"Do you think she knows? Do you think they know?" she asked quietly. She glanced back at Joe's desk sitting in the far left corner, the corner right across from me, and my eyes followed. My eyes widened as I saw the yellow folder, which I must say looked much thicker, sitting on top of his stapler. Like I said earlier… sloppy. What was going on? What was making Joe so reckless? Whatever. I slid my back up the wall and stretched out my chin to see if I could read the wording on the front. Dammit! I couldn't.

I held out my hand. More specifically, I held out my watch. And then, I snapped a picture of the folder. Yes, with my watch. I told you, Liz is my best friend. She comes up with these kinds of things. The picture took suddenly illuminated the face of my watch. As fast as I could I covered it up with my hand and turned my back to my aunt and godfather, those whom which, I was completely oblivious to. Including their conversation. I should have listened though, because I became extremely curious when I unknowingly tuned in to their conversation and heard aunt Abby say:

"-if they found out I went on that mission." I stayed tuned in a little longer. Abby was silent for 5.67 seconds before continuing.

"They would never…" Abby's voice cracked. I have never seen aunt Abby so vulnerable. It was… unbelievable. Why is it unbelievable? Aunt Abby is one of the top CIA agents out there. And you don't- okay, why don't I introduce you to her first? Figuratively speaking, of course.

Aunt Abby a.k.a Abigail Cameron had shiny, smooth, midnight black hair that cascaded in subtle waves down her backside, ending at the small of her back. It was almost exactly like my mom's, except for the fact that by mom's hair was just a slight bit lighter, ended a few inches below her shoulders, and was pin straight. Thanks to Macey's straightening iron (I'll introduce you to her later). But they both had the same gorgeous blue-hazel eyes, close to the same color eyes I had. Anyways, back to Abby. As I was saying. Aunt Abby graduated from Gallagher Academy, then taking a job as an agent in the CIA, worked her way to the top. And you don't get to the top by being vulnerable and weak. Trust me, I would know. Remember?

I tuned out their conversation again, just staring in space for a few moments. Then I remembered the picture… and folder. I looked down at the picture and, using my thumb and index finger, zoomed in. I remembered the calculations I had made, that Sunday night, of the folder. Since I couldn't read what the file was labeled, I calculated the perimeter of the rectangle I made around the label. Then I had calculated the measurements from the sides of the folder to the sides of the label.

Two point six inches up. Two point two inches down. Two point one inches on either side. Those were my calculations. I was about to calculate the measurements of the folder on the table, when a piece of my dirty blonde hair fell right in front of my eyes. I blew it out of the way. Apparently, loudly.

Both Joe and Abby's heads flew up. Inspecting the room with only their eyes, they started a conversation.

"Did you hear that?" Joe asked aunt Abby. Cleaning up his act, I see.

"Yup." aunt Abby replied. She popped the p at the end for emphasis, just like I do. I smiled. My smile quickly faded when I realized what was happening. Let me tell you something, now, it is a lot harder to stay hidden when someone is looking for you. I had to take desperate measures and, do the most un-spy-like thing to do, hope. Spies have secrets, for sure, but they also have hopes. I have had my fair share of secrets and with them grew new hopes.

I always hoped. I hoped that one day I would learn the truth about everything I was being lied to about. I hoped we would never get the call that my dad was found, that he was KIA (killed in action). I hoped that I would become a better spy. I hoped my dad would come back to us… alive. Only, this time, I was hoping it was the right folder.

**Hey guys! Once again, sorry about the title mix up. So if you can after you read this can you comment or pm me telling me whether or not you would like me to put a section just above the actual chapter reminding you what happened. Thanks!**

** -Rhea **


	5. Ch4: Signals, Explosions, Fake Escapes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girl books, Ally Carter does.**_

_**Previously in Home in the Shadows and Darkness: **_I always hoped. I hoped that one day I would learn the truth about everything I was being lied to about. I hoped we would never get the call that my dad was found, that he was KIA (killed in action). I hoped that I would become a better spy. I hoped my dad would come back to us… alive. Only, this time, I was hoping it was the right folder.

Chapter 4: Signals, Explosions, and Fake Escapes

I sent a prayer and then tapped the comms unit in my ear, twice, sending the signal. I listened to the conversation Joe and Abby were having. But their words went through one ear, and out the other. I wasn't tuning in because I wasn't interested. I was listening for the sound of something else. I was listening for the sound of confirmation.

Finally, it came. There was a soft rumble. No vibrations… yet. It was only the first, soft, but enough to get their attention. Their heads snapped up, similar to when they heard me blow my hair away. But this time they didn't look around, they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Joe asked. Abby didn't answer, but I could see that he saw it in her eyes. Their head, expectedly, turned. But, unexpectedly, they didn't turn their heads to the office bathroom where the rumble emanated from. They turned and looked straight at me. Or, I guess to them, or their eyes, looked straight at the large shadow where I was hiding. The large shadow I was part of.

I was shocked. Did I make a noise!? I suddenly looked down to see that my watch was blinking. Very bright. Very… noticeable. What?! I very slowly brought my hand, the one without my watch, up to my ear, where my comms unit was, and tapped it repeatedly. It wasn't a special signal or anything, but, Liz got the message. Much sooner than it was supposed to, a larger rumble escaped the bathroom. This time, there were vibrations. And I knew that they wouldn't be able to ignore that.

They both, hand in hand, ran to the bathroom. Forgetting about the shadow, and me, completely. This was my chance. And I took it. I ran to the edge of the shadow. The one closest to his desk. To the file. Then, I awaited the third explosion.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Explosion?! Was an explosion really necessarily needed… just for a folder. First off, that folder has answers! Second off, it wasn't an explosion… technically. So, we made these, fake explosions, using really high-tech speakers created by, the one and only Liz. We also used some debris that was left over from when half of Bex's mansion was demolished for reconstruction.

Bex is another one of my three best friends. So, know that I told you about Bex… I am guessing you are wondering which child spy prodigy she is. Well, I am going to tell you, but I'm going to make it fast because I don't have that much time.

Rebecca Baxter a.k.a Bex, if you want to keep your arm, is the ever-so famous Duchess. I do not know why she chose that codename, but, it is very-well known everywhere. She is known for her, great fighting skills, strength, and her really… really short-temper. Like Liz and I, Bex's codename is famous but she isn't. Well, she is, but not for the reasons you would think.

You see, Bex's parents, Abe and Grace Baxter, are high level M-16 agents. So, that is why she is moderately famous. And that confuses me. I mean, you would think that with my parents, I would be just as famous as her. But I'm not. I'm not complaining, but my mom is the Headmistress of Gallagher Academy and my dad was on a mission that is still too classified for me to know about even after it was revoked. Or so I am told. And if that is the truth, which means it was a really big case. Big enough for everyone, in the spy world, to know about it, but whatever.

Anyways, thanks for diverting my attention. *sarcasm* So, what was I talking about? Oh! Okay, so the speakers were used to amplify the sound of an explosion. Let me just put this out there, the speakers are extremely good speakers. Like, good enough to cause vibrations if played loud enough. Do you see what I mean, they aren't, technically, explosions.

Oh and the debris… haha… yea. Well, I didn't say we weren't going to make a mess. We had to make it seem like a real explosion, in our defense, though! We had set up, earlier today, a net holding the debris from Bex's house. When the third 'explosion' was set off, Liz would let the net collapse. With it would come the debris, making it look as if the ceiling had collapsed.

I heard the loud rumble. Then heard as the ceiling, or if you want to be technical, debris collapsed onto my aunt and godfather. They would be fine, they were spies. Bringing me to my next pint. There wasn't a lot of debris on them, and even if one of them was being sloppy, they were still spies. Which meant… I didn't have a lot of time.

I ran to the desk in point one point four seconds. It wasn't that far away, but, to stay on the safe side, I rushed everything. I grabbed the yellow folder which, definitely looked thicker. I skimmed the cover, fast, and saw what Joe's handwriting spelled out. _Blackthong. _Huh?! Iran back through the shadow and towards the door, not having time to think about what it meant.

I reached the door. Hugging the folder to my chest with one hand, I used the other to reach forward and grasp the handle. I twisted and the door swung open. I did it! I got the file! I beat some of the best spies in the world! Or… so I thought.

"Hey, Squirt."


	6. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note: Hey, guys! Okay… so I know how I made, like, a lot of mistakes in Chapter 4. But, I was tired when writing it and I really wanted to finish and upload chapter 4 today. I re-read it after it was published and found like 5 mistake. And if it is killing you, you're not alone. I am like literally OCD, so I was practically dying. Anyways, thank you soo much too all my supporters. And pleeeease review. I want to know what everyone thinks of my first fanfic By the way, I don't think I will be posting in a while. Love ya!**

** -RheaS.**


	7. Chapter 5: Caught in the Act of Nothing

_**Previously in Home of the Shadows and Darkness: **_I reached the door. Hugging the folder to my chest with one hand, I used the other to reach forward and grasp the handle. I twisted and the door swung open. I did it! I got the file! I beat some of the best spies in the world! Or… so I thought.

"Hey, Squirt."

Chapter 5: Caught in the Act of Nothing

I swung around to face her. As I did so, I left the hand with the folder still down, so that it stayed behind me. My other hand then came down to hold the folder too, as if it would keep it safer. I bet I looked I looked pretty suspicious with both hands behind my back, eyes wide, but oh well.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Aunt Abby." I said, trying to stall. Stalling for what, I don't know. Maybe having a few more seconds of freedom before I was caught. I was holding the folder, tight to my butt, behind me. She looked at me suspiciously. Her blue eyes burning into my own, occasionally, looking down at my hidden hands. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her bangs and rest were coated with white from the debris, some chunks still stuck in the ponytail itself.

"Heehee. Soooo, I see your guys' toilet malfunction." I said into the awkward silence, trying to lighten the mood. I took a few steps backward to get closer to the opening. So I would feel less claustrophobic. I hoped could get away would the move, but nothing gets past aunt Abby. She stepped closer too.

"What are you doing here, Cameron." said a low voice behind Abby. Joe stepped out of the shadows, also covered with debris. His pitch black, curly hair looked artificially gray because of all the dust from the 'explosion'. His chocolate colored eyes accompanied my aunt's hazel/blue eyes in boring into my soul. Aaaaaaah, make it stop. Okay, maybe I am overreacting, but, only a little. It was really uncomfortable, having them stare at me as if I had just but Nair in their shampoo or something.

I was about to turn the table on them, asking them why aunt Abby was her, and mom wasn't aware. Just as I opened my mouth to spew the words of venom I felt the folder being pulled out of my hands. Aunt Abby and Joe looked up aware of whoever was behind me, but, unaware of what was going on behind my back. I kept my face straight, as if an important file had not just been pulled out of my grasp, as I spun around.

I was greeted by two people. One an Egyptian goddess-like beauty, with beautiful caramel colored eyes, luscious dark brown hair that flowed down her mid-back in soft curls and glowing cappuccino skin. Beside her was a girl with dark curly hair that came down to her shoulders. Her hair seemed to compliment her deep green eyes, soft pink lips, and slightly pale skin perfectly. Bex and Macey.

I already introduced you to Bex so now I will tell you about the famous, Macey McHenry. Yes, the vice-president's daughter is a spy. Macey came late to Gallagher, but, caught up quickly to her level. Now she has classes with us. Macey is, the one and only, Peacock. Yea, that is Mace for you.

And no matter what people tell you, Macey is not a trouble maker, well, she is. But, we are spies, it is kind of bound to happen. She has another side, only shown to us, though. She is sweet and sticks by her friends, us, through everything. She cares about all of us, and helps us when we want to know about boys. Being mostly caged in the school and all that, you can imagine how much we know about boys. Well, now I know a lot. But that is a story for another time.

Anyways, Macey, being a new-comer and all, had experience in the 'outside' world. And we go to her for anything even slightly girl relater. Oh my gosh… you had to go there… you know what I meant by _girl related! _Sicko. But yea… back to reality, or the present, or whatever. Once again, you know what I mean.

I gave them both a look. I was giving them the '_what are you doing here and where did you hide the file' _look. Yea, I know what you are thinking. You have a look for that?! Well, we are spies. We do things. Just not necessarily files, maybe something else. Bex and Macey mouthed at the same time the answer. _Liz._

I nodded understanding just as Abby started speaking. I started to panic had she seen or noticed what we were thinking. Did she see the file as Bex passed it to Liz, who was taking it up to our room? I calmed down immediately when I actually heard what she said.

"Bex..." she stopped, looking at Macey. Oh, yea. She hasn't met Macey yet. I turned around just Joe bent down and whispered something. Apparently her name, because Abby instantly perked up and started talking again.

"Oh. You are the famous Macey McHenry, I have heard so much about. From what I have heard you will go places." Abby said a smile playing on the tip of her lips. I looked over at the girls to see Macey beaming and Bex rolling her eyes. Abby continued the sentence she had stopped earlier.

"Bex. Macey." she emphasized Macey as she talked. "It is great to see you and," she looked at Macey, "meet you. But I must ask. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. We are here, the same as Cammie, to see what that monstrous sound, which emanated from your working facility just minutes ago, was." Bex lied smoothly, while, over pronouncing her British accent. I knew what she was doing. She was playing the 'sophisticated British African American' card. Bex, if I haven't already mentioned, is the first non-American Gallagher Girl ever. And, if it isn't already obvious, Bex was born in London, and has a little more than slight accent.

"Oh. How kind." Abby said, unfazed. "Well, if you don't mind. As you see we have had some sort of mishap here. To make sure no one took anything, we will have to search you. You understand, don't you." she said in her artificially sweet voice.

I looked back at my two best friends and saw that, all of us, were smirking. We were one step ahead of the best spies in the world. So, without a care in the world, we obliged. We walked into the room as the door shut, to be poked, prodded, and patted. When they were done, surprised they didn't find anything *insert evil laugh here*, they escorted us out of the room. Leaving them, alone, to clean out the mess we made.

**READ THIS! I REPEAT, READ THIS!**

**Aaaaaaaah! Each chapter is getting larger as it goes. I might have to tone it down a bit. ;) Anyways, I have a few things to say. First, I see how many visitors and views I have yet I only have 12 reviews :( Needless to say I will still post no matter the amount, but, I really think that you guys need to review if you read. Sorry if I sound pushy. But, the majority of people out there with stories knows what it is like to get reviews, and if I do say so myself, it feels good. Okay on to the next topic. I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS! I am still wondering if I should put Josh in the story. Josh will definitely come up, but, I am not sure if I should just tell the story of Zach and Cammie or if I should, like, have Cammie bump into him somewhere. So, review or PM me what you think. Okay, so I have an announcement. I am headed to India this Saturday, for two weeks. YaaY! Kinda. Sooo I will, most likely, not be updating for a while. **

**K. Hope to read ya'll laterz. Review! Review! Review! Love uzids soooooo much. BYEE!**


	8. Chapter 6: Friends Crossing Enemy Lines

_**Previously in Home in the Shadows and Darkness: **_I looked back at my two best friends and saw that, all of us, were smirking. We were one step ahead of the best spies in the world. So, without a care in the world, we obliged. We walked into the room as the door shut, to be poked, prodded, and patted. When they were done, surprised they didn't find anything *insert evil laugh here*, they escorted us out of the room. Leaving them, alone, to clean out the mess we made

Chapter 6: Friends Crossing Enemy Lines

"Phew! That was a close one!" Macey huffed on our way back to the room, and the folder.

"I'll say. Lucky, for Cammie, we got there in time to save her bloody ass!" Bex said, her accent running thick. That tended to happen when she got mad. She glared at me. I looked back at her, eyes wide with 'innocence', and shrugged my shoulders. It is not my fault I am curious. I mean, both my parents are spies, for god's sake! It's in my blood. I was just about to tell her that when I heard static in the comms unit, which was still in my ear.

I held out my hand to Macey and Bex, motioning them to stop where they were.

"Hello?" I asked. "Liz? Is that you?" I listened to static for approximately 34.4 seconds before I heard a small voice respond.

"Cammie? Is that you?" the voice asked. Liz. I looked up to see Bex and Macey staring at me intently, waiting for me to tell them what was going on. 'Liz', I mouthed to them. They both looked at me, eyebrows raised, as if to say 'Well, duh! What does she want?' I rolled my eyes at them and turned around, so that my back was facing them.

"Yea, Liz. It's me. What's up?" I asked, not really concerned. She probably just wanted to congratulate us on our big win against aunt Abby and Joe. I did not expect, however, what she asked me to do next.

"Umm…" she started, unsure. " Could you please hand Macey and Bex the comms unit. Please." She finished, stating the last part quickly.

"Uh. Yea, I guess. One sec…" I said slowly. I then proceeded to, lethargically, remove my comms from my ear and hold it out to an un-expecting Bex.

"Umm. Liz wants to talk to you. Both of you." I said, moving my eyes from Bex to Macey, for the last part. Bex and Macey, seeming just as confused as me, looked at each other and shrugged. I watched, suspicion and curiosity filling me, as they leaned in so they could both hear Liz, through the comms unit.

"Hey, Lizzy." Bex said. "What's up?" I waited in silence for a while, not bothering to count how long, as Bex and Mace listened to Liz. Getting information I was not getting. I started tapping my foot, as a sign of my patience, just as both the girl's gasped, almost inaudibly. Almost, I am a spy, so, I heard them. My eyebrows arched in curiosity at what type of information could have made gasp like that. Especially Bex.

I saw Bex and Macey, quickly, at the same time, glance up at me from their, now crouched positions. I looked at them, more like glared, actually.

"Uh," Macey stopped, clearing her throat. "Are you sure? Like absolutely, positively, 'Liz' sure?" Macey was silent for a while. Finally, she let out a long breath, pinching the bridge of her nose, through clenched teeth and stood up, stretching out her back. She started pacing, her hand on her forehead.

"Okay, well…" Bex glanced up to me quickly, eyes filled with concern, mid-sentence. "Have you read it yet? Do you know its content?" Bex finished quickly. What were they talking about?! Ugh! They were probably talking about the file. But, then…. Why couldn't I hear what they were saying? I mean I am the one that sto- 'borrowed' it. Whatever… again. Bex started talking again. Macey was, now, sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. Her knees were pulled up her, supporting her crossed arms where her head rested. She was worried, but for what! I am so confused!

"Okay, that's good. It could just be the old one. How about you read it and if there is anything… new in there then give me a sign and then I'll do… something and then we can do what we got to do. Okay?" Bex paused, and glanced at me… again. "And make sure you're done by the time we get there." Yup, something was definitely up.

Bex walked over to Macey and whispered something in her ear. Macey looked up at Bex, eyes wide, and sighed.

"So, it could be nothing?" Macey asked, sounding relieved. Bex nodded in response. Okay, I have had enough of this cryptic behavior. I wanted answers!

"IS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled, maybe a little too loud. But I couldn't help it, I was being left out. Both of my friends head's snapped up too look at me, then they turned to face each other. I tried to calm down and tiredly asked them the question again.

"Is someone here going to tell me what is going on? I am being left out of the loop and I don't like it. Especially, the fact that I don't know why I am being left out. Are you guys talking about the file we just 'borrowed'?

"Umm, yea. It has to do with that Blackthorne file." Macey said, clearing her throat, again. For some reason I didn't believe them. I mean, they were talking to Liz like they already knew what was in the file. Maybe they did. But, that wouldn't explain why they wanted me to get the file in the first place, when they could have just told me. I would have countered them, right then and there, but I was tired.

I thought back to what Macey called the file. _Blackthorne. _Huh? I thought it was Blackthong. I probably misread it in the rush of things, at the time. Good thing, though. Blackthong isn't very spy-like. Blackthorne is much, much better.

"Okay." I said slowly. "Can we go?" Macey and Bex nodded slowly and we started back to our room. Through that period of time, though, Bex constantly, had to 're-tie' her combat boots and Macey had to repeatedly put her hair up in a different type of bun. I knew what they were doing. They were stalling. But for what! Ugh! SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS!

Finally, after a slow and painful walk, we got to our room. Bex slowly opened the door, Macey close behind. When we all got in there was a sad looking petite girl with pale white skin, dark brown hair, and big 'doe-like' grey eyes, sitting on the bed. Liz.

Bex and Macey looked at Liz.

"Liz." Bex asked as if she was dreading something. Liz, solemnly, looked at both of them and nodded.

"You sure?" Macey asked. Liz nodded, again.

I heard Bex and Macey curse under her breath. What. The. Fuck. Was. Going. On. I didn't get to ask though, because, before I new it Bex was behind me. Performing the 'Carotid Choke Hold' on me. I tried to struggle, but, she caught me by surprise. Plus, she was strong. I could feel myself fading as she cut of the oxygen supply to my brain.

"I am so sorry." Bex whispered into my ear as my knees weakened, no longer able to hold myself. I fell forward, into someone's waiting arms. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Bex's voice.

"Hide it. Now."

**I have surprises coming up! Hope I surprised you guys. Will not be updating for a while. Love you guys, sooooooo much. Read you later. ;) **

** -RheaS.**


	9. Authors Note 3

**Authors Note: Okay… hey ya'll. So some of you guys are probably mad because you probably thought that this update was a chapter, and it turns out to be a author's note. I can understand that, I guess. I mean, I id leave you guys at a cliff-hangar. But at least it isn't one of those author's notes announcing that I am not continuing the story… am I right? No… okay. But YOU NEED to read this! THERE IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN THIS AUTHORS NOTE! SO, READ! Okay let us get started. First off, I am thinking of starting a new story, much like the story 'I Have a Secret' by PotatoesAndDragons. If you haven't read that story, read it, because it is really good. The author is amazing and is one of my favorites. If I do decide to start the new story it shall be called, **_**Unknowingly the Same. **_**So the new story is out of the way. On to the next question I have for you guys. I am not sure if I should do different P.O.V's, but review what you think I should do. Please! SO, now I need to apologize for a few things. Firstly, if I have not already mentioned, I am seriously OCD. I was recently reading the chapters I have already uploaded, because I was bored. I SAW SO MANY F-ING MISTAKES I STARTED DYING! Also, saw my old author's notes and saw that they were all differently formatted! Like on one, I signed my name, but not on the other one. Ughh! Sorry about that. Okay, now apologies not involving my OCD. I am really sorry if I don't upload the next chapter for a while, but, I am in India. I literally copied-and-pasted this entire author's note, because Indian Wi-Fi hates American laptops. I am not doing that with a chapter. Yea and sorry for making the last chapter I will update for the next to weeks end in a cliff. As they say though, absence makes the heart grow fonder… heehee. But seriously, sorry. Also, the reason this note is so long is because, I literally uploaded the last chapterwhile boarding the plane, with the London airport's sucky Wi-Fi. I would not have been able to have written and uploaded ALL THIS in the time I had. I am also sorry if that last chapter sucked because I wrote it in like 30 minutes. Now, one of the last questions. Does anyone follow like A BIGILLION (IDK how to spell that) stories and authors. Like I feel all weird when I see all the stories I am following. And some of them haven't updated in like forever, but I just can't seem to let go. Review if you guys think IMMA WEIRDO … teehee. Last question! Do you guys like my story? Do not just say yes because you're nice. BE MEAN! I insist. Okay, now I am done. Wait no. Two more things. I HAVE BUG BITES ALL OVA MAI BODAI and REVIEW! Okay now I am done. Have a great day… or night… whatever. I don't know, I am in India. READ YA LATERZ! (I think that is gonna be like mai thang. Okay that is officially trademarked… or whatever you do to.. you know. Whatever!) **

** -RheaS. **


	10. Chapter 7: Broken Memories & High-heels

_**Previously in Home in the Shadows and Darkness: **_"I am so sorry." Bex whispered into my ear as my knees weakened, no longer able to hold myself. I fell forward, into someone's waiting arms. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Bex's voice.

"Hide it. Now."

Chapter 7: Broken Memories and High-heels

I woke up to a dull throbbing in my head. I opened my eyes to darkness. I stayed still, re-collecting my senses, until I was on full alert. The throbbing in my head intensified slightly, welcoming a stinging pain in my neck. Someone had choked me. That was the only explanation that agreed with the unusual throbbing and pain in my head area. I swallowed, only to find dryness. Yup, I was choked. But, by who? I wracked my brain, only to come up with blurry images of the night before. Was I taken?! Suddenly, I heard whispered voices.

"Should we tell her when she wakes up?" I heard a distinctive southern accent say. There was only one girl that sounded like that.

"Of course not Liz. What would be the point?" Bex answered. I let out a small sigh of relief. I was in my room, at Gallagher Academy. Liz, Macey, and Bex would tell me what was going on. "I mean we already hid it… and knocked her out. And what, for no reason?" Bex finished. The memories of last night, or what I assume was last night, suddenly flooded back it confusing flashes.

_Joe's office. Folder… Blackthorne. Abby. Explosions. I was caught- no… they saved me, and the folder… the folder. My comms unit… Liz. She wanted no congratulate us- no… she wanted to talk Bex and Macey. That is when the confusion started… and the frustration. And the worriedness. They were worried… about what. The folder… Blackthorne… the folder. Or so they said. They were talking about 'new information'. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep, but they were so slow. Stalling. We got to the room. I opened the door, someone was sitting on the bed. _

_ Liz. She looked worried. Why was she so worried? Why was everyone so worried!? Liz was holding the folder… the folder. _

_Liz? Bex asked. Why? She nodded. Why? _I remember my confusion, they were being so secretive. I was mad, but so tired.

_Are you sure? She nodded…. Again. _I was so confused. I wasn't ready for what had happened next… it wasn't my fault. It was hers… it was theirs. She had choked me. Bex… my sister. They didn't stop her, though. They were my friends… close as family. Macey and Liz… my sisters. They had seemed so sad though. But they lied… about everything.

_Bex choked me._

They just wanted the folder… they just wanted the _'new information'. _I had stopped listening to their hushed conversation a while ago, not bothering to see if they had realized I was awake. Everything was leading back to the folder. Everything was leading back to Blacktho-

"CAMMIE!?" I heard a high-pitched voice, which interrupted my disturbing thoughts, scream. My eyes snapped open to the familiar voice. Macey… she was so worried. About Blackthorne. She was fine now though. I shook my head. I wasn't thinking straight. I guess lack of oxygen to your brain does things to a girl- or spy.

I coughed in response, unable to form the words with my dry mouth. Obviously, Bex could tell my mouth was dry because, not a second later, she ordered Liz.

"Liz, go get her water." I watched through squinted eyes as Liz scampered off, through the door. Not before, stepping on a pair of Macey's high-heeled and expensive shoes and muttering her ever so famous line 'Oopsie Daisies', though. She ran through the door, eyes wide, as Macey, horror etched in her flawless face, picked up one of the shoes. The heel was dangling by a thread.

"LIZ!" Macey screamed. I held back a laugh as long as I could, until Macey turned around. She was staring at her broken shoe as if she had just found out her dog died. At the sight of her face I couldn't help but let out an extremely unattractive snort.

Macey's head snapped up, and a huge grin broke across her face

"CAMMIE!" she screamed, remembering I was there, causing a ringing to start up in my ears. I frowned at the pain.

"Shut up, Macey. Your screaming is not helping her. At all." Bex said in a stern tone, a small smile gracing her face. She was sitting on her bed. Behind Macey, who was at the edge of my bed, next to the barred window. Yea… barred. You'll find out sooner or later.

Macey turned towards Bex, infuriated, yet again.

"Don't make me." Macey threatened, holding up the broken shoe in her hand. I smiled and Bex started laughing hysterically, while pointing at the shoe. Macey looked confused for around 2.1 seconds, before a frown appeared on her face, as she realized her shoe was still broken.

"You… were… threatening… me with… a broken… shoe." Bex choked out between laughs. Macey looked mad and disappointed. Suddenly, as if she had an idea, an evil smile appeared on her face.

**Authors Note: Heeeeey guys… heehee… Yea, I know. I am a horrible person for not updating in what seems like forever, but, I was in India. Just for the record, India had the absolute worst Wi-Fi eveeeer. Anyways, I am sorry for the extremely short chapter… I was going to go on, but I am jet-lagged and I decided to let there be one just completely awful chapter and then have a (I hope, what will be) better chapter later on. Yea… So, I bet you guys are wondering why this chapter sucked so much more than the rest, and that is because, I found out while writing this chapter that I am horrible at writing casual scenes. I am better at writing action scenes and foreshadowing and cliff's. So, review what you guys thought of this vile chapter. Now that I have apologized for my horrible writing technique, I will now apologize for ALL of the mistakes! Uggh, so sorry… For all the mistakes. Okay, I have a few questions for you guys and I want ya'll to review or PM me your answer. **

**First question: What type of animal would you describe me from what you get of my personality in authors notes and stuff. If you don't think my stories are enough, read my profile. It says a lot about me… **

**Second Question: Am I the only one that hates it when they read an amazing book when it first comes out, so then you have to wait foreeeeever for the sequel. Like, I was looking at 'Divergent trilogy' fanfictions and I literally forgot, like, half of what went down in the first two books… ugh. Well, am I the only one?!**

**Third Question: What did you guys think of my ugly chapter?**

**Okay, well, those are my questions for you. So, I am going to be staring a new thing were at the end of every update I am going to recommend an amazing book I have read and some info about it. This little segment thing will be called '****Rhea's Recommendations****. **

**Rhea's Recommendations **

**Okay, the book for this update is Legend by Marie Lu. It is a trilogy with the second book, Prodigy, already out. The third, which is believed to be called 'Champion', will be coming out soon. Here is the summary of the first book, Legend: **

_**The flooded coast of former Los Angeles. Two warring nations of North America—the Republic and the Colonies.**_

_**Born into an elite family in one of the Republic's wealthiest districts, fifteen-year-old June is a prodigy. Obedient, passionate, and committed to her country, she is being groomed for success in the Republic's highest military circles.**_

_**Born into the slums of the Republic's Lake Sector, fifteen-year-old Day is the country's most wanted criminal. But his motives may not be as malicious as they seem.**_

_**From different worlds, June and Day have no reason to cross paths—until the day June's brother is murdered. And Day becomes the prime suspect. Now, caught in the ultimate game of cat and mouse, Day is in a race for his family's survival while June tries desperately to avenge her brother's death. But in a shocking turn of events, the two uncover the truth of what has really brought them together and the sinister lengths their country will go to in order to keep its secrets.**_

**Trust me you guys… the majority of you will not be sorry you read it (I hope). Through the first and second book, there are so many surprises I loved it. And if you hate surprises in books, you are still going to love. If you have read this book before, than review what you think of it. Thanks!**

**Okay, Rhea out. Hope you guys read all of that. REVIEW! Read ya Laterz! **

** -RheaS. **


	11. Chapter 8: Trypanophobia and Reminders

_**Previously in Home in the Shadows and Darkness: **_"You… were… threatening… me with… a broken… shoe." Bex choked out between laughs. Macey looked mad and disappointed. Suddenly, as if she had an idea, an evil smile appeared on her face.

Chapter 8: Trypanophobia and Reminders

"Does anyone in this room remember the Chemistry assignment we had…" Macey said trailing off, waiting for us to catch on. My smile grew even farther when I realized what she was going to do. Apparently, Bex caught on pretty quickly too, because her eyes widened in fear and she started backing up.

"Heehee. You know I love you Mace… And I know you love me. So, you wouldn't want to use that against me would you?!" Bex continued backing up, as Macey kept taking steps closer.

"Macey! NO!" Bex shouted as it finally dawned on her that Macey was not going to back down.

"Macey you will not-" Bex was cut off by Macey.

"Because I do believe that we have some needles left over from that project. And I do believe that since your accent has…" Macey paused, as if she was thinking of the right word. She smiled and pointed at Bex. "-personified." She said proudly. "You know exactly what I am going to do." She said wiggling her eyes suggestively. Bex cowered. HA! Can you believe that a spy as tough as Bex is scared of- My thought was cut off by the sound of Macey's voice.

"Does anyone here remember what…" she paused for dramatic affect. "-Trypanophobia means?" An evil smile lighting up her face as she finished her sentence.

"Trypanophobia is the extreme fear of medical procedures involving injections or hypodermic needles. It is occasionally referred to as aichmophobia, belonephobia, or enetophobia."

I jumped at the sound of Liz's voice, which came from the, now open doorway. I looked up, finding a panting Liz, shocked at how the clumsy southern belle was able to sneak up on us. Bex didn't seem to care though.

"OHMYGOSH! THANK GOD, LIZ. MACE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!" Bex said while escaping to Liz's side. Liz seemed worried, while she looked at Bex and Macey quizzically.

With needles!" Bex whispered, eyes wide. Liz opened her mouth and nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay. Two things. First, we have other things to worry about. Second, I find it extremely irrational that a spy of your level has an extreme fear." Liz said quickly, seemingly, drawing away from her first point. Bex immediately became defensive.

"Oh yea! Well, at least I have a kinda normal fear! YOU HAVE TRYPOPHOBIA!" Bex ended with a shout. Liz cringed at the last word.

"It is disgusting! Little tiny holes everywhere. EWW! And don't even get me started on the pictures on Google! IT IS DISGUSTING!" Liz defended, continuing the argument. I watch, amused, at the two fight, until Macey broke it up 40.56 seconds later.

"Listen guys. A much as I love watching you two fight, I really would like to know what the 'more important stuff' is." Macey said, starting with her eyes on Bex, then moving them to Liz towards the end.

"Oh. Yea." Liz said, straightening her shoulders. "It's about the folders." I was immediately reminded of what happened the night before, and I backed myself up against the wall, behind my bed, in a panic. They didn't seem to notice, though. All eyes were on Liz. And mine were, eventually, staring at her expectantly too.

"He's on to us." She stated simply, in one breath.

**READ THIS! IMPORANT INFORMATION!**

**Authors Note: Heeeeeeeey guys! Okay so this author's note will consist of recommendations and a question or two. **

**Okay, first question is if you guys think I am going to slow. If you guys think I am going to slow then tell me if you want me to time skip to when they start the CoveOps mission, where they tail the boys. K?!**

**Second question is if you guys want me to complete this story and then start my next story, which I am leaning towards, or if you want me to start the new story now. ANNOUNCEMENT: There will be a sequel, not that I am anywhere close to done, called '**_**To Feel Again**_**.' **

**Rhea's Recommendations**

**Okay I am going to do a book, song, AND show recommendation. **

**Song Recommendation: Acapella by Karmin. May take you a while to get used to it, but, I love this song. And hope you guys will too. **

**Show Recommendation: DANCE ACADEMY! AAAAH! You guys seriously need to watch this amazing show, which originated from Australia. First reason- THE ACCENTS! Agh! They drive me crazy! For ya'll that do watch… Tristian FOREVA! **

**Book recommendation for this update… GYM CANDY! This book was assigned to me as a summer reading book. Now, I usually don't like the books they assign to us for summer but I loved this book. You could really feel the emotion of the characters in the book. Carl Deuker, the author, did an amazing job with this book. This book, sadly, stands alone. Here is the summary for Gym Candy: **

_**Mick Johnson is determined not to make the same mistakes his father, a failed football hero, made. But after being tackled just short of the end zone in a big game, Mick begins using "gym candy," or steroids. His performances become record-breaking, but the side effects are terrible: Mick suffers 'roid rage, depression, and body acne. Gym Candy's subject matter is just as hard-hitting as its football scenes. You'll find yourself unable to look away as Mick goes down a road that even he knows is the wrong one to travel.**_

**Okay, have an amazing day my beautiful Narwhals. READ YA LATERZ! OMGIGOSH! ALSO, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR HOW MANY POOPING MISTAKES I HAVE MADE IN THIS STORY! GURGLE!**

** -RheaS.**


End file.
